The embodiments herein relate generally to apparatus and methods for use in subterranean formation operations and, more particularly, to frequency sensors and methods of use thereof for detecting analytes in subterranean formation operations.
Hydrocarbon fluids, including oil and natural gas, are obtained from wellbores drilled into subterranean formations (or simply “formations”) having hydrocarbon-rich reservoirs. After the wellbore is drilled, it is completed by installation of specially designed equipment and materials to facilitate and control hydrocarbon production. At any point during the design, drilling, and completion of a particular wellbore, it may be desirable to obtain certain information about the characteristics of the produced fluids from the formation. As used herein, the term “produced fluids,” and grammatical variants thereof, refers to, any fluid recovered to the surface from a wellbore that is not an introduced treatment fluid (i.e., not a fluid that was placed into the wellbore). Accordingly, produced fluids may be oil, gas, water, and the like.
It may be desirable to determine whether deleterious materials (e.g., corrosive materials, metallurgic reactant materials, and the like). Such deleterious materials can affect equipment and/or operators involved in upstream, midstream, and downstream oil and gas sectors. As used herein, the “upstream” sector refers to exploration and production of crude formation fluids; the “midstream” sector refers to transportation and storage of crude formation fluids; and the “downstream” sector refers to refinement of crude formation fluids, including processing and purifying raw natural gas.